The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Redbud tree, botanically known as Cercis canadensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Cascading Hearts’.
The new Redbud tree is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Cercis canadensis, not patented. The new Redbud tree was discovered and selected by the Inventor in October, 1997 as a single plant within a population of trees of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Thompsons Station, Tenn.
Asexual reproduction of the new Redbud tree by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Thompsons Station, Tenn. since August, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Redbud tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.